


when you wish upon a star

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance, established jin/nishi-maki, parting the red sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jinnifer becomes real.





	when you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

_Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight_.

Jin can barely keep his eyes open, not to mention he can’t really move with Yamapi passed out on his shoulder. He tries to take another swig off of the bottle and realizes it’s empty, dropping it to the floor in a drunken rage that has Yamapi starting in his sleep and half-consciously punching Jin in the back for disturbing him.

Jin’s too drunk to care right now, too intoxicated by both the liquor and Yamapi’s scent to know any better. The shooting star soars by his open window and Jin squeezes his eyes shut, wishing hard for the one thing he wants more than anything else in this world right now, never mind that he’s a twenty-four-year-old adult and he knows damn well that wishes don’t really come true.

The next thing he knows, it’s morning and Yamapi’s drooling on his shirt. Of course nothing has changed, not like Jin actually expected it to, but once he’s managed to maneuver the pair of them over to his bed and bury his face in his pillow, he allows one tear to fall in disappointment of what can never be.

::

The first thing Jin notices is that his hair is longer, silkier. He plays with it for several seconds as he wakes up, smiling at the way it just falls between his fingers and doesn’t feel all crispy from the many hair dyes and perms and products. He doesn’t think his hair has ever felt this nice, even as a child.

The next thing he notices is that he has boobs, and that’s when he screams.

Unfortunately, Ryo had crashed on his couch the night before and, instead of racing into Jin’s bedroom like a concerned friend, he throws something heavy at the door and yells for him to shut the fuck up.

Jin looks at the clock and agrees that freaking out can wait for another couple hours. Meanwhile he dares to look down and sees two lumps where there shouldn’t be any and no lump where there should definitely be one.

He blinks, considers the newfound knowledge of his nonexistent penis, and screams again.

“What the fuck is your pro-” Ryo starts, flinging the door open and widening his sleepy eyes at the sight of a girl in Jin’s bed. “Did that bastard leave you here? I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Ryo?” Jin asks. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Who do _you_ think _you’re_ talking to?” Ryo shoots back. “I don’t care how much you know about me from the magazines, I didn’t say you could call me by my first name.”

Jin’s heart jumps into his throat. He must not look like himself. “It’s me – Jin.”

Ryo falls against the door frame and yawns. “What.”

Taking a deep breath, Jin sits up and hugs the covers to him. “I just woke up like this. I don’t know what happened.”

Slowly Ryo crosses the room and perches on the end of Jin’s bed to get a better look. “Ordinarily I wouldn’t believe you, but you really do look like Jin.”

Somehow that’s very relieving. Jin grins and bounces happily. “Am I a pretty girl?”

“You’re a little fat,” Ryo tells him. “But you already were.”

Jin abandons the covers to punch Ryo in the shoulder.

“Still hit like a girl too,” Ryo adds, his eyes traveling towards the lumps. “So are you a girl all over?”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Jin says firmly.

“Then this conversation is over,” Ryo replies, striding across the room and closing the door behind him without another word.

Jin burrows back under his covers and balls his hands into fists because he’s _thinking_ like a girl too, and what he thinks is that the sight of Ryo in only boxers is pretty damn hot.

::

He’s still a girl when he wakes up again much later. Ryo is gone and Jin feels very alone, isn’t sure who to call or what to do. He doesn’t fit into any of his pants and doesn’t know any _full-figured_ girls to lend him some clothes.

He should probably call his manager, being as he’s due to perform with KAT-TUN tonight, but being yelled at isn’t really on the top of his priorities right now.

Unsurprisingly, Yamapi calls him just as Jin’s staring at the exact same name on his phone. “I hear you have tits,” Yamapi says calmly.

“Yeah,” Jin replies nonchalantly, grabbing one. “They’re squishy.”

Yamapi chuckles. “Ryo said you wouldn’t put out.”

“I’m not that kind of girl,” Jin tells him. “Seriously, Pi, what should I do?”

“What _can_ you do?” Yamapi replies, and Jin can almost see him shrugging. “Management has been trying to turn us into girls for years. Look at Tegoshi. They should be elated that it finally worked.”

Jin frowns. “I don’t know…”

“One day at a time,” Yamapi says in his Leader voice. “For all you know this will only last a day and you will wake up tomorrow the insufferable boy-Jin we all know and love.”

“I am not insufferable,” Jin says huffily.

“You know you sound like a girl too, right?” Yamapi says with a hint of humor in his voice. “So when you say things like that, you sound cute.”

Jin hangs up on him. He hugs his knees to his chest and wallows in his self-pity for about an hour before there’s a knock on the door.

Carefully Jin tiptoes across the room, holding the hem of his biggest T-shirt down to cover his thighs like whoever it is can see through the peep hole at _him_ , and he breathes a huge sigh of relief and flings open the door when Yamashita Rina’s smiling face greets him on the other side.

“Rina-chan,” he says desperately. “Can you help me?”

“Yup!” she chirps, skipping into the room with bags full of clothes. “I used to be fat, so you can wear all of my old clothes. I don’t even need them back.”

Jin peeks into one of the bags and starts to feel a little hate for Rina. “Am I really fat?”

“Well…” she draws out. “You’re not skinny.”

Jin sighs as he pulls out a bra that is entirely too small for him. “I don’t think this will fit.”

“Then we’ll have to go get you one,” Rina says matter-of-factly, taking charge just like her brother. “Even if you’re only a girl for a day, you still need some support.”

Jin nods obediently, jumping at the sight of his long hair falling into his face. Rina laughs good-naturedly and helps him get dressed, which isn’t weird at all because they’re both girls and Jin is harboring no desire to get into her pants. He supposes he should be grateful that he’s not a lesbian, but that only makes him worry that he’s going to start finding his male friends attractive.

Rina’s pants are too short, but the skirts fit and Jin has to twirl around a couple times before he’s satisfied that nobody can see his panties. This isn’t like crossdressing for work, he thinks to himself. He really is a girl with girl parts, wearing girl clothes that hug his curves and make the insides of his thighs brush together when he walks.

“If you’re going to wear that, you should probably shave your legs,” Rina tells him. “I thought this might happen, so I brought you some disposable girl razors.”

Jin’s face lights up as he thanks her and disappears to the bathroom. He tries his best not to look at himself naked as he showers, but his dark nipples are practically in his face and he can’t really stop himself from checking everything else out. Surprisingly he doesn’t get aroused, further proving that he really does think like a girl and therefore girl parts are boring to him now. In fact, all he sees is a belly roll and wide hips, leading him to cry for the entire time it takes him to shave because he really is fat.

He only cuts himself three times, which he thinks is a big success for someone who has never done this before. At the last minute he did his underarms too, because what if they decided to buy some sleeveless shirts while at the store? Never mind that it’s November and no woman in her right mind would go sleeveless unless she was trying to be sexy.

Jin secretly hopes that he can still be sexy, even as a fat girl.

Rina smiles at him when he returns, fully dressed with the exception of a bra. He folds his hands in front of him and squirms uneasily, staring at the floor as he mumbles, “I don’t know what to do with my hair.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Rina shoves him back in the bathroom and searches around in the cabinets until she finds a blow dryer and some gel. “You have more hair crap than my brother does,” she comments. “I’m amazed your hair looks this healthy.”

“I was surprised too,” Jin admits. “It’s never been this… silky.”

Rina pushes him down on the closed toilet seat and gets to work. Twenty minutes later, Jin has dry, straight hair with a little volume to “take away some of the fat.” He’s a big fan of anything that makes him look thinner.

Walking through the mall is an entirely new experience, at least one Jin hasn’t had since he became famous. Nobody tries to maul him or leans to whisper to their friend, and he doesn’t have to hide behind a disguise or worry about his reputation with each questionable store he enters.

“This is nice,” he says out loud.

“Mm,” Rina agrees, probably thinking that he’s talking about the Christmas decorations.

In the next four hours, he’s dragged in and out of stores, some for _full-figured_ women and some for hair and makeup products. He gets a free makeover in the department store and manages to avoid looking at himself in the mirror until they randomly walk past one and he happens to glance over.

He stops short, pulling Rina with him. To her credit, she remains still and silent as Jin comes to terms with what he’s become.

“I’m…” he starts, taking it all in and balling his fists to keep from causing a scene in public.

“You’re pretty,” Rina tells him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You could stand to lose some weight, but look – your face is blemish-free, perfectly symmetrical, and the rest of you is proportionate too. When I was fat, I had small breasts and it made me look even fatter.”

Jin blinks. “I’m a pretty fat girl?”

“Yes,” Rina tells him. “If I were a guy, I’d totally do you.”

“Really?” Jin gasps, the smile forming on his face making him look even better. “You’re the best, Rina-chan. Let’s be friends forever.”

“Sure,” she says, looking a little sad and Jin figures it’s because he won’t be like this forever; ‘forever’ might just mean the rest of the day.

They hang out at the mall just like two normal twenty-something girls until it’s about an hour before he’s supposed to be at work. “I should call someone,” Jin says uneasily, wanting more than anything to put it off even more but feeling the overwhelming responsibility to do the right thing.

He has to stop and gather himself for a second because he hasn’t felt that before. Up until now, he never would have associated having a conscience with being a girl.

“It’s okay,” Rina tells him, breaking through his inner monologue. “My brother said he was going to take care of everything for you.”

“Really?” Jin asks hopefully. “He’s so good to me.”

“He’s the best,” Rina says firmly. “Everyone should be so lucky to know a man like him.”

Jin remembers about their dad and nods his head in silent condolences, fighting back the urge to tear up. “Yes he is, and yes they should.”

Rina giggles. “You’re a sensitive girl, aren’t you?”

“I guess so.” Jin hides his face. “I don’t know, I just need to cry when I _feel_ things.”

“Welcome to the wonderful world of womanhood,” Rina jokes. “But really, one thing guys need to realize is that girls don’t always cry because they’re sad.”

Jin nods. “Lesson learned.”

“Think of it this way,” Rina starts, her eyes sparking mischievously just like Yamapi’s do when he’s about to do something naughty. “At least now, when you turn back into a boy, you’ll be able to understand girls a little better.”

Jin’s attention jerks and his hands rush to cover his mouth. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Rina looks alarmed, inconspicuously looking around for bad people. “Who do you see?”

“Not see…” Jin says, biting his lip and making a face at the taste of lipstick. “Maki-chan.”

“Who is Maki-chan?” Rina asks gently.

Jin gulps. “My girlfriend.”

::

Nishiyama Maki makes a face like she was just told that the moon was in fact made out of green cheese, or that her boyfriend had randomly turned into a girl.

“I need a drink,” Maki says, absently gesturing for them to come in while she heads into her kitchen area. “You probably want one too, Ji- oh my god, what do I call you?”

“You can still call me Jin,” Jin says sadly as he slips off his shoes.

“You’re not Jin,” Maki says firmly, slamming the glasses on the counter. “You’re a _girl_.”

Rina lingers awkwardly at the door. “Should I leave?”

“I’m sorry,” Jin rushes to say. “Nishiyama Maki, this is Yamashita Rina -”

“I know who she is,” they both say at the same time, Maki glaring at Rina while adding, “Have you seen him naked?”

“Just as a girl,” Rina answers.

“Then you get to stay.” Maki adds a third glass and begins pouring hard liquor even though the sun is still up. “I don’t suppose either of you know how this happened or how long it’s going to be like this.”

Slowly Jin shakes his head. “I just woke up, and Ryo was there. Then Yamapi called and sent Rina-chan over.”

Maki serves the drinks and flops on the couch next to Jin, eyeing him warily. “I can’t touch you while you’re a girl. I don’t go that way.”

“It’s okay,” Jin replies. “I’m not really attracted to you right now either.”

She slaps him on the arm and Jin winces.

Rina downs her drink in one gulp.

“We should break up until this has been… sorted out,” Maki says calmly, sipping at her glass.

Right now, Jin kind of hates her a little. “Works for me.”

She stares at him like it pains her to do so. “I would have thought you’d be… prettier.”

Rina’s jaw drops, but before she can say anything, Jin bursts into tears.

Maki looks at Rina helplessly. “Oh shit, I made him cry. Her… him… I don’t know. What do I do?”

“Apologize?” Rina suggests. “He’s very sensitive about his appearance.”

“I’m sorry, Jin,” Maki says earnestly. “I’m sure I would think you were very pretty if I were a boy.”

Jin sniffles and meets her eyes blurrily. “Really?”

“Definitely,” Maki assures him, shakily reaching an arm to pat him on the shoulder. “This is just weird, okay? Hopefully it won’t last very long and then we can be together again like normal people.”

Nodding, Jin offers a smile. “I guess we’ll be going then. Thanks for understanding.”

Maki’s face falls as Jin starts to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, stopped only by Rina and a pack of tissues. “I’ll leave him to you,” Maki says seriously to Rina. “Please take care of him.”

“I will,” Rina says as she manages to wipe Jin’s tears without ruining his makeup. “And don’t worry about me, I don’t go that way either. He’s my big brother’s best friend.”

“That’s right,” Maki says gently. “Then I suppose I have no reason to worry.”

“None at all,” Rina replies with a smile. “I’ll make sure he calls you the minute he turns back into a boy.”

Maki nods and pushes Jin’s hair out of his face. “I still love you, even though you’re like this.”

Jin doesn’t say it back, because he doesn’t believe in saying it when he doesn’t mean it.

::

Three days pass without incident, unless one would count Jin becoming completely domesticated as being an incident. He cleans his entire apartment, actually doing it properly instead of just wiping counters and vacuuming. With Rina’s help, he’d bought a bunch of cleaning supplies and satisfied his feminine urge to live in a nice, clean home, complete with pleasant-smelling candles and air fresheners.

He jogs when he walks Pin in an attempt to lose some weight, and after the tenth creepy old businessman leers at him Rina laughed and took him to buy a sports bra. Jin didn’t think he looked particularly sexy in sweatpants and a hoodie, his hair pulled back in a careless ponytail with no makeup, but he supposed that creepy old businessmen don’t have very high standards.

Every male he knows is blatantly avoiding him, which Jin tries not to think about because it makes him sad. He knows why they’re doing it, but it would still be nice to see a familiar face other than Rina’s and maybe get a comforting hug from a male friend with strong arms… okay, that’s exactly why they’re avoiding him.

Jin doesn’t think he’s _that_ repulsive, particularly when he feels a little antsy on the third day and decides to go exploring. Rina’s at her part-time job and Pin’s asleep in her doggy bed, leaving him alone with a clean apartment and nothing to do. He can’t exactly go to work, and the ass-chewing he received from his manager because he’s supposed to start filming his movie in two weeks left him with a lot of unreleased frustration.

It’s probably the most mind-blowing orgasm he’s ever had, once he figures out what goes where. Girl parts are complicated, he learns, and all he can do afterwards is wonder how many girls he’s left unsatisfied because nobody told him the proper way to touch them. Maki, even. He’s just been fucking her and believes her when she says that she comes.

Still naked and sweaty from his endeavors, he reaches for his phone and composes a mail. He can’t bring himself to ask Maki or Rina about these things, so Yamapi gets the embarrassing question.

Across town, Yamapi chokes on his breath when he reads Jin’s mail and collapses into hysterics in front of his concerned bandmates.

“What is it?” Ryo asks irritably. “Did Jin find his dick yet?”

“Not exactly,” Yamapi replies through gasps of laughter. “He found his clit.”

::

“Jinko,” Yamapi suggests, munching on something that makes Jin jealous because he’s on a diet.

“Ew,” Jin replies. “I don’t like that.”

“There’s not much I can do to your name,” Yamapi tells him apologetically. “But if you tell people your name is Jin, it will arouse suspicion. There are already rumors circulating on the Internets as to the real reason why you’ve suddenly come down with pneumonia.”

“I know,” Jin says bitterly. “I’ve had nothing to do for the past week but go online and hang out with your sister.”

“Maybe something American…” Yamapi trails off. “Jill?”

Jin rolls his eyes as he balances the phone on his shoulder. “Boring.”

“Jinnifer,” Yamapi says with a chuckle.

Jin pauses. “That would be okay.”

“What?” Yamapi replies. “I was joking. It’s too close to your real name.”

“Jennifer then,” Jin decides. “I’ll be Jennifer. We’ll just tell people I have American parents or something.”

“I’m going call you Jinnifer when we’re not in public,” Yamapi says in a way that sends a shiver down Jin’s spine.

Jin smiles. “That would be okay too.”

The next hour is spent planning girl-Jin’s fake life story. Jennifer Akai was born and raised in Hawaii, went to college for business, and just moved to Japan to learn her ancestry. Her father is full-blood Japanese, which explains her fluency, and her mother is part Italian, which explains her full-figuredness (Jin insisted).

Somehow Jin acquired a fake ID that was good enough to flash at the bouncers at the club (along with an abundance of cleavage), and his first social outing as a girl leaves him more annoyed than anything else.

“I don’t know how girls do it,” Jin hisses to Rina so that her friends don’t overhear. “I’m not even that pretty and guys keep trying to dance with me.”

“You’ve been on the other end of that, haven’t you?” Rina whispers back. “Do you really care what a girl looks like when she’s dancing like she wants to have sex?”

“I don’t dance like that,” Jin says firmly.

Rina giggles. “Yes, you do. My friends all think you’re a slut.”

Jin gasps. “I am not!”

“Jenny,” Rina says gently, still flinching at using Jin’s new public name. “You’re dancing like a stripper. I’m a little ashamed to be seen with you.”

Jin frowns. “I didn’t know I was dancing like that. I won’t do it anymore.”

“It’s okay,” Rina says with a laugh. “Just… these days it’s a little dangerous for a girl to look so free. Maybe you should talk one of your male friends into coming with you next time so that it looks like you’re already with someone.”

“I don’t think any of them would do it,” Jin says sadly. “They all seem to be avoiding me because I’m a stupid emotional girl.”

“They’re scared they’ll become attracted to you, more like,” Rina contests.

“Why would they become attracted to me?” Jin asks, wrinkling his nose. “I’m fat.”

Rina just shakes her head and keeps her comments to herself. “Go dance, Jenny. You look really happy when you’re dancing.”

He stares at her for a second, then decides it’s probably better that she doesn’t tell him what she’s thinking and flounces back out to the dance floor.

“Your new friend is kind of moody, isn’t she?” one of Rina’s friends says once Jin is out of earshot.

“She’s American,” Rina explains, and they all grunt their understanding.

::

Week two brings forth more boredom, but at least Rina lets him go out by himself now.

“No scratching your crotch in public,” she instructs him. “Cross your legs when you sit down, mind your makeup, and make sure to go into the right bathroom.”

“Got it,” he tells her. “Where should I go? What should I do?”

Rina just smiles at him. “First you should go to the ATM and withdrawal some cash so that you don’t get arrested for trying to use Akanishi Jin’s credit cards.”

“Good idea,” Jin says. “You’re so smart.”

“Runs in the family,” Rina replies with a wink. “I have to go to work now. If you get bored, stop by. I’ll give you free cappuccino.”

Jin looks down at his belly roll and frowns.

“We have fat-free soymilk too,” Rina adds. “And sugar-free whipped cream.”

Chuckling, Jin grabs his purse. “You’re the best, Rina-chan.”

She rides the train with him and walks him to the Starbucks where she works, then sighs like a proud mother releasing her daughter into the world. “Be safe, Jenny.”

“I will,” Jin assures her, watching her back as she disappears into the crowded coffee shop.

The closest bank is down the street, so he heads over there and takes out enough to make it through the next couple weeks. It occurs to him right then that a couple more weeks means an entire _month_ of being like this. He wonders how long it will last and if he’ll ever get to sing and dance on stage again, if he’ll ever see Kame and the others again. Especially Yamapi. Jin wants to see Yamapi more than anyone else, if only because he has to look into the eyes that he shares with Rina all the time. If Yamapi were to turn into a girl, Jin would think that’d he’d look exactly like Rina, maybe with fuller lips and better abs.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t see the mugger coming, just gets knocked backwards as the cash is snatched from his hand. If he were a boy, he would have chased after the guy and kicked his ass, but girl-Jin falls on his butt and starts crying. Jin hates himself for being so stupid as to stand there at the ATM with money in his hand.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” a voice tells her. “I got him.”

Jin looks up into warm eyes surrounded by an older male face. “You did?”

The man offers Jin his cash as an answer. “You shouldn’t really carry this much on you,” he tells him. “Or at least don’t flaunt it in broad daylight.”

“Yes sir,” Jin says shamefully. “Thank you for getting it back for me.”

“Let me help you up,” the man says, holding Jin’s arm steady as he shakily gets to his feet. The man stays until Jin has the money put away in his wallet, then turns to leave.

“Hey-” Jin starts, but his eyes fall to the wedding band on the man’s left hand and reconsiders his offer for a drink. “Thank you again,” is all he says.

As the man waves and walks away, Jin falls against the nearest wall and attempts to gather himself. That man wasn’t very attractive and he had to be about twenty years older than Jin, yet his girl parts are still quivering. It must be from the whole damsel-in-distress thing. Girls get turned on over the weirdest shit.

Staring at his feet the whole time to keep from looking at any other men, Jin rushes back to the Starbucks and holes himself up in the corner. He kind of wishes he had brought his laptop for something to do, but then again he might scream if he has to read anymore speculations about his ‘disappearance’. His favorite one thus far was where he was abducted by aliens and is now being kept in a secret place because he’s been impregnated via anal probe.

A steaming cup is placed in front of him, and Jin can’t bring himself to glance up because the hand holding it is masculine. “Rina-chan told me to bring this to you,” a deep voice says. “She’ll be over in a minute.”

Jin nods his head in thanks, accepting the cup and making a face at the different taste as he takes a sip.

A few minutes later, Rina plops down across from him in her barista uniform. “Bored already?”

Jin nods again.

“I called my brother,” she says. “He’s on his way.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Jin says uncomfortably. “I shouldn’t be around men right now.”

Rina blinks. “Oh?”

Jin tells her what happened and how he feels. “I don’t think I can take care of it myself.”

He can tell that Rina is biting her lip to keep from laughing. “There’s a store a little ways away that might have what you need.”

Jin gasps when he realizes what she’s talking about. “I’m not going to that kind of store alone!”

“I’d go with you but I have to work,” Rina says. “Maybe Nishiyama-san will go?”

Jin cannot possibly imagine taking his girlfriend to pick out a… thing. _For him_.

“Or not,” Rina amends, giggling at the look on his face. “You can always wait for my brother.”

He seems to have no other option, resigning himself to the thought that Yamapi wouldn’t let him do anything stupid compared to random men on the street. Yamapi also wouldn’t let him live it down, ever, but it’s better than the alternative. He physically shudders at the thought of letting some stranger touch him like that, even if his body doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.

“Rina-chan,” he asks slowly. “Do you think I’m a virgin again?”

Rina tilts her head in thought. “I’d think so. You haven’t done it before as a girl.”

Jin starts to reply, but then he catches a glimpse of Yamapi incognito outside the window. It takes him a minute to remember that Yamapi is still famous and can’t just waltz into a Starbucks and pick up a chick without causing a lot of controversy.

Five seconds later, Rina gets a mail on her phone. “He’s-”

“Outside, I see him,” Jin finishes for her. “I guess I’ll be going now. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Good luck,” she tells him before jumping up and returning to work.

Jin thinks he needs more than luck at the way his girl parts are reacting to the sight of Yamapi in a leather jacket.

::

“Just keep telling yourself it’s not weird,” Yamapi says after the fourth time Jin catches his eye and quickly looks away. “Rina-chan says that you’re getting confused by the girl hormones in your brain, but you’re still Jin in there.”

“I’m still Jin,” Jin repeats, staring at his shoes as they walk.

“You still like video games, right?” Yamapi asks.

Jin considers this. “I think so. But I don’t like boobs anymore.”

“Probably because you have some,” Yamapi muses. “Do you like guys now?”

Jin remains silent.

Yamapi laughs. “It’s not gay if you’re a girl, Jin.”

“I don’t like all guys,” Jin thinks out loud. “The guys at the club were annoying and the guy who helped me was old. I think it’s more the _thought_ of… you know. With a guy.”

Yamapi’s hands fly to his face, and Jin feels a little unnerved because he’s managed to make Yamapi blush for the first time in years. “Don’t say things like that!”

“It _is_ different, then!” Jin screeches back. “Don’t tell me to think it’s not weird when it most definitely is!”

Yamapi’s face is still a little red when he lowers his hands and stares Jin hard in the eye. “I will tell you this right now. I am only a man, Jin. If you try, I won’t be able to stop you.”

Jin blinks. “That means I’m pretty, right? I’m pretty enough for you to not kick me out of bed.”

“Leave it to you to choose _that_ point to focus on here,” Yamapi replies as he rubs his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you look like. You’re a _girl_ while still being _you_.”

“I don’t understand,” Jin says, his heart beating rapidly. Tears well up in his eyes and he doesn’t know why. “What are you saying?”

“Why are you crying?” Yamapi asks. “Did I say something to hurt your feelings?”

“Girls don’t always cry because they’re sad,” Jin tells him, then stomps off into the nearest ladies’ room.

A complete stranger offers him a pack of soft tissues. “Use this to wipe your face, honey,” she tells him. “The paper towels in here will scratch your eyes out.”

“Thank you,” he says to her, purposefully avoiding the mirror because he knows he’s smudging up his makeup.

“Isn’t that some shit,” the lady goes on. “A beautiful man like that making a girl like you cry. It gives the rest of us no hope.”

“What do you mean, ‘a girl like me’?” Jin asks through his sobs.

“Curvy, voluptuous,” she elaborates. “Most of us would kill to have a figure like you. You have some foreign genes in you, don’t you?”

Jin nods and sniffs. “Italian.”

“Japanese men love that foreign shit,” the woman goes on. “Doesn’t give the rest of us much of a chance.”

“I’m sorry,” Jin tells her honestly. “I had no idea.”

“It’s not your fault, honey,” she says comfortingly. “It’s just kind of depressing when someone like you can’t even be happy with your hot piece of man.”

“He’s not-” Jin starts, then smiles. “I guess he is.”

“Atta girl,” she says, clapping him on the back. “Go get him.”

His eyes dry, he skips out of the bathroom and faces a very worried-looking Yamapi. The other’s expression becomes even more confused as Jin smiles brightly and grabs onto Yamapi’s hand. “While I’m a girl, you should treat me like one,” he says firmly.

“Even if you have raccoon eyes?” Yamapi replies with a smirk.

“Yes,” Jin replies. “Maybe Rina-chan can fix it on her break.”

“I can fix it right now,” Yamapi tells him. “Let me see your purse.”

A few wipes and a fresh coat of eyeliner later, Jin looks like a normal girl again. “You didn’t put enough on,” he complains as he checks Yamapi’s work in a hand mirror.

“You had too much on,” Yamapi argues. “You looked like a whore.”

Jin kicks him. “Don’t say things like that!”

Chuckling, Yamapi wraps his arm around Jin’s shoulder. “Any girl _I_ am seen with will look like a respectable future mother of my children.”

Jin snorts. “Whatever.”

Something tugs at the back of his memory, but he can’t quite figure out what it is.

::

In the next couple days, Jin’s urge to hump anything cylindrical subsides and it becomes much more comfortable to be around Yamapi. Ryo even stops by, the three of them drinking and playing video games like nothing has changed.

Until Ryo goes on a long rant about this girl he’s trying to hook up with, which includes a lot of lewd words and insinuations.

“She probably thinks you’re trying too hard,” Jin jumps in without preamble, feeling defensive of this girl he’s never met. “It would annoy the piss out of me if you tried to get into my pants every time I saw you.”

“How would you-” Ryo starts, then turns to see Jin’s feminine face giving him a knowing look. “Oh. Well you’re different because you don’t like boys.”

Jin says nothing.

“ _What_ ,” Ryo draws out, looking entirely too amused. “Really? Have you had any cock yet?”

Jin makes a face at his words. “ _No_ , and I don’t plan to.”

“Well, if you change your mind…” Ryo lets his offer hang in the air.

Jin laughs out loud. “I’d rather fuck Pi than you.”

Yamapi chokes on his drink.

Ryo’s face falls. “Okay, this just got weird. I’m out.”

The other two say nothing to stop him from leaving. When the door closes, Jin scoots to the other end of the sofa and hugs his knees to his chest. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“I think we should do it,” Yamapi says suddenly.

Jin turns to stare at him incredulously. “What?”

“It’s okay, right?” Yamapi asks frantically. “I mean, you’re a girl now. So it’s okay. And no matter how hard we try to be normal, it’s going to keep being weird until we… do it. Jin?”

Blinking, Jin feels his body rush to agree. “I-I don’t know.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Yamapi admits. “Since Rina-chan sent me your picture to have the ID made… fuck, Jin, I think I have a crush on you.”

“I think… me too.”

“Really?” Yamapi practically jumps across the couch, hovering over Jin and looking at him with big, desperate eyes that Jin’s never seen before. “I won’t… I mean, if you want me to, I will. Whatever you want. Just say the word.”

Jin bursts into tears, but this time Yamapi just uses his thumb to wipe them away. He feels upset despite Yamapi’s confession, that something from before returning to poke at him and try to remind him of a previous thought or feeling that he seems to have forgotten. For the life of him he can’t figure out what Yamapi keeps saying to trigger it, only that it makes him hurt instead of being happy.

Yamapi’s lips touch his cheek, kissing away a tear so clichéd and romantically that Jin’s whole body seems to flutter, but then he gets a very real pain in his stomach and groans in a very nonsexual way.

“What?” Yamapi asks, concerned. “What is it?”

Jin lets his head fall to the side and sighs at the incredulity of it all. “I think I’m getting cramps.”

::

What Jin knows about these kinds of things can fit on the tip of a mosquito’s nose, but Yamapi grew up with two women and has no problem going to the store to buy supplies and telling Jin how to use them.

Jin makes a face as he disappears into the bathroom. “This sucks.”

Rina brings over her heating pad after she gets off work, smiling sympathetically at the miserable Jin who can barely move without aching. “The first one is the worst,” she tells him. “If you stay like this, the next one should be much more bearable.”

“How do you bitches do this every month?” Jin wails. “ _Everything_ hurts.”

Five minutes later, Maki mails him with advice. Jin can only assume that Rina got a hold of her and told her his woes. She thinks that he should take a hot bath and eat a lot of chocolate.

“I can’t have any chocolate,” Jin whines. “I’ll get fatter.”

“You’re not fat,” Yamapi says automatically, leaning over the back of the couch to gently rub Jin’s shoulders.

Right now, Jin wants to marry him. He’ll have as many of Yamapi’s babies as he wants because if he’s pregnant, then he doesn’t have to go through this for nine months at a time.

When Jin opens his eyes, Rina’s grinning. “You two are cute.”

“Shut up,” Jin and Yamapi mutter in unison.

Yamapi’s phone goes off, but Yamapi ignores it. It rings twice more before _Jin’s_ phone beeps. It’s a mail from Kame, telling him to tell Yamapi to pick up his damn phone. Yamapi complies, then rolls his eyes as the caller evidently asks to talk to Jin.

“It’s Horikita Maki,” the unfamiliar voice greets him. “Meisa told me that Kame told her that Yamapi told him that you’re having bad cramps.”

“Word travels fast,” Jin mumbles bitterly.

“I have some unsolicited advice for you,” Maki says, “because Kame’s too chicken shit to give it to you himself.”

“Not surprising,” Jin muses out loud. “He has all brothers.”

“Meisa agrees with me, so that’s two female votes in favor,” Maki goes on. “Even if it sounds a little weird, I know for a fact that Yamapi will do it.”

Jin starts to sit up at the mention of Yamapi, then gets another pain and falls back down. “What are you talking about?”

Maki giggles. “Sex makes it all better.”

Jin chokes on his breath. “What?”

“You heard me,” Maki says. “It’s a little known secret. A lot of guys won’t do it, but Yamapi will.”

“How do you know that?” Jin demands, his nerves becoming enraged.

“He told me,” Maki replies simply. “Look at you, getting all jealous! I think I like you better as a girl.”

Jin seethes. “I don’t like you at all.”

She laughs. “You can thank me in the morning. Bye!”

Jin stares at the phone after she hangs up. “Rina-chan, can I ask you a personal question?”

“In the presence of my older brother?” Rina inquires.

“I’ll go in the other room,” Yamapi offers, disappearing down the hallway.

Rina looks at Jin expectantly.

“Um,” Jin starts. “That is- I mean… have you had sex before?”

Laughing, Rina nods. “Don’t tell my brother.”

“I won’t,” Jin assures her. “Horikita Maki-chan just told me that if I have sex, it will make my cramps go away.”

Rina thinks about that. “It’s possible. The physical part of it, anyway. It makes sense that that kind of activity would loosen up your muscles and keep you from cramping.”

“But you haven’t experienced it personally,” Jin pushes.

“No,” Rina tells him apologetically. “But if Horikita Maki swears by it, it’s definitely worth a shot.”

Jin drops his head into his hands. “This is so fucked up!”

“As much as I don’t want to think about my brother doing that with anyone,” Rina says with a little cringe, “I think it’s okay if you do it with him. You’re already best friends. He’s just helping you out, that’s all it is.”

“That’s all it is,” Jin repeats mockingly. “We’re… _attracted_ to each other, Rina.”

“I hope so, otherwise it would be boring,” Rina says with a grin. “By the way, I’m completely okay with you dating my brother as _either_ gender.”

Jin moves to smack her with the couch pillow, but a cramp halts him. “Ow…”

“Do you need help getting up?” she asks, carefully holding onto his arm. “You should go to him so that you’ll already be in a room with a bed.”

Against his better judgment, Jin allows her to pull him to his feet. “Won’t it be gross?”

“I don’t know,” Rina tells him honestly. “I’m sorry.”

She walks him to his bedroom door and pats him on the back. “I’ll see myself out,” she whispers, turning to leave before he can stop her.

His stomach is cramping something fierce, but it’s also flopping at the thought of being that intimate with Yamapi. His skin is tingling and he feels very warm, and when he quietly opens the door to see Yamapi pacing nervously, he starts shaking.

It takes a few seconds for Yamapi to notice him, but when he does he stops in his tracks. “Jin.”

“Do it before I change my mind,” Jin says clearly, stepping far enough inside the room to close the door. He locks it for good measure.

“Do what?” Yamapi asks, although his eyes say that he already knows.

“Make it stop,” Jin begs, having no shame as the tears of pain sting his eyes with a fresh wave of cramps.

“Are you sure?” Yamapi whispers.

Jin nods and closes his eyes. “Please, Pi.”

There’s some rustling around and Jin feels like he’s about to die from anticipation; now that he’s resigned himself to this, his body is yearning for it and his brain follows. He gasps when he feels Yamapi’s hands tentatively touch his waist, a nagging thought in the back of his mind that brings forth his insecurity about his weight.

“Don’t,” Yamapi says quietly. “I know what you’re thinking, and stop it.”

“Okay,” Jin says automatically, melting as Yamapi’s fingers sneak under his shirt and trail along the flesh of his waist.

Lips press against his forehead as Yamapi envelops him in a tight hug. “I like you just the way you are,” he goes on. “I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

“Liar,” Jin mumbles with a laugh. “I’m already going to let you do it, so you don’t have to say sweet things like that.”

“It’s true,” Yamapi replies, shaking in his embrace. “I want you to understand that before this happens.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, Pi,” Jin replies, his arms slowly reaching out to wrap around Yamapi’s ribcage. “You’re just helping out your friend.”

Yamapi chuckles. “Okay then. I’m going to lower you to the floor where I laid some towels, okay?”

“Okay,” Jin replies voicelessly, keeping his eyes closed as Yamapi does exactly that. The floor is hard against his back but the towels make it a little softer, and all of his previous discomfort disappears when he feels Yamapi leaning over him. Yamapi’s hand rubs across his stomach and it feels good, enough for Jin to open his eyes and smile at him.

Yamapi’s staring down at him, his face indescribable as he keeps biting his lip. “I’m going to take off your pants now,” he says very forcefully.

“You don’t have to tell me everything you’re doing,” Jin says. “Just do it and get the awkward part over with.”

“Fine,” Yamapi replies, pressing his face into Jin’s shoulder as he pulls down the waistband of Jin’s pants. He does his own next, fumbling with something that sounds like a condom and makes Jin want to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Then his panties are removed and he feels Yamapi between his legs, and nothing is really funny anymore. He keeps his eyes closed and braces himself, his mouth falling open as Yamapi slowly pushes inside and exhales in a way that has Jin wanting to hear it again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yamapi hisses. “You’re like a virgin.”

“Keep going, it feels good,” Jin tells him, spreading his legs a little more and clutching onto Yamapi’s arms. “More, Pi, please.”

Yamapi responds with a groan as he buries himself all the way in, his arms looping around Jin’s shoulders to keep steady as he starts moving in and out. “Jin…”

Jin can only moan as an itch that he’s had for weeks is finally scratched with Yamapi hard inside him. His body contours to him, squeezing around him with every thrust as well as every audible noise from Yamapi. Yamapi’s face is now in his neck, lips kissing and sucking along his skin in a way that adds to the pleasure, and Jin practically screams when orgasm hits him like a bullet train.

“Are you done?” Yamapi asks, sounding a little disappointed as his breath becomes staggered.

“I don’t think so,” Jin manages to say. “Just… keep going. Faster.”

Yamapi’s groans multiply as he speeds up, Jin’s already tight body becoming even tighter as another orgasm shakes him. “Again?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jin gasps, his hands moving to Yamapi’s back where he practically rips off his shirt and digs his fingers into the working muscles.

“Oh my god,” Yamapi replies, his rhythm becoming erratic as his thrusts become deeper. “Jin. Fuck.”

Jin’s back is arched, his hips automatically rolling to take in more of Yamapi as his moaning gets shriller. This is going to be a big one, the way Yamapi’s hitting him just right and breathing hard into his ear building him up for a toe-curling climax.

Yamapi grabs his shoulders and fucks him all the way through it, whispering “I love you” just before he shudders and stills.

When Jin regains control of his own mind, he thinks that he imagined it. Or maybe Yamapi always says that right before he comes. All Jin knows is that he’s tingling all over and barely able to catch his breath as Yamapi immediately pushes himself up and takes Jin into his arms, carting him off to the shower.

Jin’s knees don’t want to work as Yamapi washes them both, and eventually Yamapi just lets them slide down to the tub and plugs the drain to take a bath instead. Jin blindly points for his bubble bath and Yamapi pours some in, settling behind Jin and wrapping his arms around his waist as he rests his chin on Jin’s shoulder and exhales deeply.

“Thanks,” Jin mutters, leaning back as Yamapi rubs his stomach again. “It seems to have worked for now.”

Yamapi grunts in response. “Jin, we need to talk.”

“Right now?” Jin asks. “I feel like I’m still high.”

“Did that really mean nothing to you?” Yamapi asks.

“Pi, I’m a girl,” Jin says clearly. “Of course it meant something. All I want is for you to keep touching me.”

“I can do that,” Yamapi says, his hand sliding higher to cup Jin’s left breast and run his thumb over the nipple. “Do you like this?”

Jin squeaks, turning his head to bury his face into Yamapi’s neck. “Yes.”

“I don’t have another condom in here,” Yamapi tells him. “We won’t be able to do it again.”

Jin laughs. “This is so crazy.”

“Yeah, but it feels so good,” Yamapi replies. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Me too,” Jin admits. “And as this is my bathroom, I have condoms stashed all over the place. There’s a basket on top of the toilet tank that probably has some.”

“I was wondering why you had that girlie basket,” Yamapi mumbles as he reaches for it. “Does that mean you want to do it again?”

Jin leans up to kiss Yamapi’s throat. “Pi, right now I want to do it until your dick falls off.”

Yamapi chuckles, placing the packets on the edge of the tub and using both hands to tease Jin’s breasts. “Doesn’t it seem natural now?”

“Yeah,” Jin agrees. “I really want you to touch me lower.”

“Finally, a girl who tells me what to do,” Yamapi jokes, dropping his hand to trail along Jin’s inner thigh before settling between his legs. His finger quickly finds the small bundle of nerves and makes circles on it, remaining even when Jin practically jumps out of his arms. “Right there?” he asks needlessly.

Jin tosses his head back on Yamapi’s shoulder and moans, spreading his legs as wide as he can in the tub and turning his head to nibble on Yamapi’s ear. “Are you hard yet?”

“Getting there,” Yamapi replies, scooting closer so that Jin can feel it against his back. He speeds up his finger and holds onto Jin’s waist as the latter squirms, moaning and gasping into his ear until Yamapi’s mimicking the noises. “Okay, now.”

Yamapi manages to lean up out of the water enough to put another condom on, and the minute he sits back down Jin’s scooting back, moving around until Yamapi slips back inside and feels Jin tighten around him with every flick to his clit.

Jin’s moaning echoes even more off of the tile wall as he rocks back and forth so fast that Yamapi doesn’t even have to move. At least his body; his finger is going at rapid speed and driving Jin crazy. He keeps wiggling around to get it in the right place, but it always seems just off. Desperately he starts hissing directions – right, left, up, down, but Yamapi just grabs onto Jin’s hand and clamps it around his wrist.

“You move it around,” Yamapi hisses. “I can’t concentrate with the way you’re riding me.”

It doesn’t take long for Jin to get Yamapi in the right place, and he explodes with orgasm so forcefully that he falls forward, leaning on his elbows with his face full of bubbles and his chin just breaking the water’s surface. “Don’t stop,” he demands, and Yamapi doesn’t.

With both hands Yamapi grips onto Jin’s hips and pounds into him from behind, making Jin cry out every variation of Yamapi’s name possible as he comes again, then again, and all he can think of is that this whole being a girl thing definitely has its perks.

Yamapi lasts a lot longer the second time around, eventually pulling Jin back up into his lap and turning him around to face him. Yamapi slowly thrusts up into him as Jin wraps his legs around him and matches his rhythm, feeling Yamapi’s breath on his face.

Just when Jin wonders if it would be okay to kiss him, Yamapi closes the distance between them and brushes their lips together. The mere action makes his body clench around Yamapi, causing him to moan into Jin’s mouth and thrust up more sharply. Jin deepens the kiss without trying, sucking on Yamapi’s tongue before meshing it with his own, and it becomes more like rushed breaths and swallowed moans than an actual kiss as Yamapi stretches Jin’s name into an eternity and shudders again.

“I’m done now,” Jin says, eliciting a laugh from Yamapi as they both struggle to regain control of their breathing. “It’s starting to hurt.”

Gently Yamapi pulls out and tosses the condom into the trash can, letting Jin fall into his arms as they both sink down into the bubbly water. “I feel so dirty,” Yamapi confesses, embracing Jin with both arms.

“Good thing we’re already in the tub,” Jin points out, and they both dissolve into laughter.

::

“I think I figured out what happened,” Jin tells Rina two days later, sitting in the Starbucks booth and crossing his legs without having been told.

“You’re in love with my brother,” Rina replies, idly stirring her coffee.

Jin blinks. “How did you-”

“Woman’s intuition.” Rina smirks. “What do you think will happen after you return to being a boy? Or do you think this is permanent?”

“No, that’s just it,” Jin says in a rushed voice. “I was in love with him _before_ I turned into a girl. It’s the whole reason why it happened.”

“What do you mean?” Rina asks.

Jin sighs. “About a month ago Pi and I got drunk and I saw a shooting star. I didn’t remember until we were… um, yeah… that I had wished I could be with him for real. I was really drunk and not thinking clearly, and since when do shooting-star wishes come true anyway?”

“Did you wish to become a girl, or just to be with my brother?” Rina inquires.

“Just to be with him,” Jin admits. “That’s why I didn’t piece it together until now.”

“Fate works in mysterious ways,” Rina says cryptically. “Maybe it made you a girl so that my brother will fall in love with you, and once you turn back he won’t be able to deny the feelings and will continue to love you as a boy.”

“I don’t know,” Jin says slowly. “He keeps saying things like it’s okay _because_ I’m a girl.”

Rina gives him a knowing look. “How would you react if the situation were reversed?”

Jin thinks about this, for so long that Rina offers him a sympathetic smile and leaves. He sits on his couch for a couple hours when he gets home, wondering if he would be able to do everything that Yamapi has done for him if Yamapi were the one with the girl parts. The sex would be a definite, but he wasn’t too sure about the whole period thing. When Maki has hers, Jin avoids her for the whole week because she’s crabby and controlling and nothing Jin does seems to make it better.

… _Maki_. Jin’s filled with guilt because even though he’s a girl, even though they technically broke up for awhile, he still cheated on her with Yamapi. He cheated on her emotionally before he even transformed – that’s how this whole thing happened. If he turns back into a boy and Yamapi decides to be gay for him, is he just going to cast Maki aside?

Could he even be gay for Yamapi too? Jin’s not stupid, he knows how it would work. He’s pretty sure it won’t feel as good as when he’s a girl, either. All he knows right now is that he does love Yamapi, a hell of a lot, in a way that Maki and every girl he’s loved before couldn’t even compare to. Not because Yamapi’s a boy, not because Jin’s a girl, but because Yamapi is Yamapi and Jin’s drunken _male_ subconscious loved him enough to make a stupid wish on a shooting star that was strong enough to actually come true.

The next morning, while he’s still staring at the wall lost in thought, he gets a message from his manager stating that if he doesn’t ‘get well’ in two weeks, the director is going to hire someone else for his movie role.

::

“So that’s what happened,” Jin sums up, digging his toe into the carpet and purposely not looking at Yamapi as he finishes up what he thinks to be the truth about his transformation. “I’m sorry,” he adds.

Arms wrap around him and squeeze tightly, an embrace with no other intentions. “I don’t know what it will be like after you turn back,” Yamapi says quietly, his voice more deep than loud. “All I know right now is that I’m experiencing with you what every stupid love story since the beginning of time has defined as true love.”

“Do you think it’s always been like this?” Jin asks. “And I just needed to become a girl for us to act on it?”

“Maybe,” Yamapi replies. “I really don’t know. I want you to turn back as much as you do, if not just for your career, but at the same time I’m scared that I won’t be attracted to you anymore as a boy.”

“That’s the difference between us, I guess,” Jin says sadly. “I had to have felt something for you as a boy to make that wish in the first place.”

“And that makes me feel like an ass,” Yamapi tells him. “I almost wish you would have said something instead of going through all of this.”

Jin chuckles. “What would you have done? I didn’t even know it myself.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Yamapi says firmly, holding Jin as tightly as he can. “One day at a time, okay?”

“Okay,” Jin replies, clutching onto Yamapi and burying his face in Yamapi’s chest.

That night, they make love, and Jin says it back with all of his heart.

::

“I’m sorry,” Jin says earnestly.

Maki slams the door in his face.

::

On the twenty-eighth day of girl-Jin, he actually goes into work.

Everybody knows, even the juniors and senpai, and they all congregate in the hallway when he arrives.

“I thought she’d be hotter,” someone mutters.

“Yeah, she’s kind of fat,” agrees another.

“Say that again and I’ll kick your ass,” Yamapi booms, making most of them scatter as he takes his intimidating stance behind Jin.

Nakamaru gets fidgety when Jin walks into their practice room, Koki gapes, and Ueda looks mildly interested. Junno and Kame seem unfazed, the latter clapping him on the back like nothing’s different and pushing him into formation.

“We have to perform at Christmas no matter what’s between your legs,” Kame says shortly. “So you’ll learn this dance and your parts, and if you haven’t changed back by then we’ll tape your boobs down and stuff your crotch.”

“Can he even still sing?” Koki wonders out loud. “What if he lost his voice in the transformation?”

Jin pauses, wondering why he hasn’t tried to sing this entire time. He breaks out into the chorus for Real Face and surprises himself with his new feminine voice.

“I like it better this way,” Ueda comments. “Can we keep you as a girl?”

Nakamaru turns pale.

“The A _does_ have the crown on it on our Queen of Pirates album cover,” Junno points out. “ _Queen Akanishi_.”

Jin’s still singing, and on the next line Kame joins in on the harmony. He has to admit, they sound better now than before. “That’s almost too low,” he admits, clearing his throat.

“I can’t believe you’re a fucking _girl_ ,” Kame replies, staring in awe like he just now realized it. “Why can’t you sing like that with a dick?”

“I sing just fine with a dick!” Jin shoots back. “Normally it’s you who can’t harmonize properly.”

“Oh shit,” Koki mutters. “Cat fight.”

Ueda leans back in amusement.

“Oh, because the problem has never been with you,” Kame spits. “Maybe we’d be able to harmonize better if you _actually came to fucking work_.”

“Maybe it’s because you sing through your nose,” Jin replies, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

“If you didn’t oversing so much-”

“I don’t fucking oversing-”

“And god, Jin, even as a girl you’re a fatass.”

Four gasps filled the room just as Jin’s eyes fill with tears. “I hate you!” he screams, running out the door and straight into Yamapi.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Yamapi says to Kame, and Ueda’s starting to stand up and intervene while Jin uses all of his strength to hold Yamapi back.

“Stop it!” Jin yells. “I don’t need you to fight every single battle for me!”

Yamapi halts in his tracks and turns his head to give Jin a confused look. “Are you PMSing again?”

Jin slaps him in the face and stomps out of the room.

“Ouch,” Kame says sympathetically.

Koki clears his throat. “So are you two…”

“You got a fucking problem with it?” Yamapi snaps.

“Not at all,” Koki replies, cowering.

“Nobody’s really surprised,” Kame says to Yamapi. “It’s actually kind of funny that it took him turning into a girl for you two to finally get together.”

Yamapi scoffs and traces the handprint on his face.

“Yamapi,” Kame says seriously, looking at Yamapi with pleading eyes. “I will never _ever_ say this to his face, but we can’t be KAT-TUN without him. Do whatever you have to do to get him to turn back, for the sake of our careers as well as his. _Please_.”

“I’ll try my best,” Yamapi says, cringing as he hits a really pink spot. “I kind of want him to turn back too. This emotional girly shit is driving me crazy.”

KT-TUN share a smirk.

::

The next morning, Jin stretches with a low groan. Very low. He peeks one eye open and looks down, sees his lumps rearranged, and shrieks with glee at the top of his lungs.

On the other side of the bed, Yamapi flails awake and ends up on the floor.

“Pi! Pi!” Jin squeals, hanging over the edge of the bed and helping to detangle the sheets from Yamapi’s person. “I’m a boy again!”

“I couldn’t tell from your manly shriek,” Yamapi says sleepily, giving up on the sheets and just laying on the floor. “Is everything back to normal?”

Jin feels around his crotch and grins. “Yes! I think it got bigger, even.”

Yamapi laughs and yawns at the same time. “Okay then, I’m going back to sleep.”

“But-”

He’s interrupted when Yamapi tugs on the covers and sends Jin flying over the edge, landing right on top of him with a loud ‘oof’. “We’ll figure it out later,” Yamapi tells him, wrapping his arms around Jin’s masculine waist and going right back to sleep.

Jin thinks that he should probably change out of these now too-small panties, but Yamapi’s holding him too tightly to let go.

> ~bonus~

“It was the moon?” Rina says amusedly. “Really?”

“Had to have been,” Jin replies as he sits Indian-style on Rina’s bed, talking to her like they’re best friends. “It was a full moon the night I transformed _and_ when I went back!”

“So weird,” Rina says, offering Jin a bag of chips.

“No thanks-” he starts to say, then grabs for them. “I forgot. I’m not a fat girl anymore.”

“You could still stand to lose a few pounds,” Rina tells him with a wink.

They both turn towards the door as Yamapi pokes his head into the room. “Mom’s ready to put up the Christmas tree.”

“Okay,” Rina says happily, grabbing the pillows from both her and Jin’s laps and returning them to the head of her bed before hopping up.

Jin hangs back with Yamapi as they follow Rina down the stairs. “Are you sure you want to tell your mom about-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yamapi says firmly. “It will be fine, don’t worry. She loves you.”

Gulping, Jin grabs onto Yamapi’s hand and Yamapi squeezes comfortingly.

“What were you doing in my sister’s room with the door closed anyway?” Yamapi jokes, pretending to be shocked. “Anything I have to worry about?”

Jin laughs and laces their fingers together. “Just girl talk.”


End file.
